1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a changer type disc player, and more particularly to a changer type disc player suitable for sequentially reproducing a program such as music, image, and data stored in a plurality of discs.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional changer type disc player such as a changer type CD (compact disc) player reproduces a desired CD when a user selects it by designating the location thereof by a ten-key.
FIG. 13 is a flow chart illustrating the reproduction operation of the changer type disc player. When a disc tray number is designated by a ten-key (Step S101), it is checked whether the CD has been loaded (Step S103). If loaded, the contents of TOC (table of contents) recorded in the CD are read to check the type of the CD (Step S105).
If the disc is a general CD (CD-DA), CD-DA reproduction starts (Step S106). When the reproduction is completed (Step S110), the player stands by at a stop state (Step S111).
If the disc is other than CD-DA, CD-ROM reproduction automatically starts and data at the sector 00:40:00 is read (Step S107). If the disc is a video CD (Step S108), video CD reproduction starts (Step S109). When the reproduction is completed (Step S110), the player stands by at a stop state (Step S111).
In order to sequentially reproduce a plurality of discs, a user is required to input a program of the order of reproduction to the CD player, by designating the locations of discs.
In order to sequentially reproduce a plurality of video discs, such as movie video discs, constituting the same title, a user is required to memory the locations of the discs in the changer type CD player, to input a program of the reproduction order to the CD player, and to instruct a programmed reproduction.